Drabble Sets
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: A series of turtlecest drabbles. All turtlecest couples featured.
1. One

**Drabble Set One**

 _Leo/Don, Mikey/Leo, Raph/Don_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

* * *

 _Birth_

* * *

Donatello knew that he and his brothers would probably never be accepted into the human's world in his lifetime, he knew that one day Bishop would change that, thanks to his trip into the future caused by Cody Jones, the future relative of his best friends April O'Neil and Casey Jones. The closest he would get to being accepted would be decades away by the time he and his brothers would be old men and his father, Master Splinter, would have long since passed.

But Donatello didn't care about this fact, I mean, sure it would be nice to live how they did when they were in the future, but things were perfect just the way they were for the genius turtle. He had a home, which had warmth and food and his technology which he loved so much, his family and everything he needed to take care of his family and his lover, Leonardo.

There was really nothing more a turtle could ask for.

* * *

 _Enthusiasm_

* * *

Every little thing that Mikey did he did it with great enthusiasm which was one of the traits that his three brothers both loved and hated about their youngest sibling.

The way he would faced danger, enemy and threats always had the older three worried and always watching him, making sure he was paying attention and wasn't being too cocky even though they knew that he was a very skilled martial artist and a natural athlete and he knew when to be serious about things but he was their brother, they couldn't not worry about him.

He was very enthusiast in bed, which very much pleased his leader and lover, Leonardo.

* * *

 _Love_

* * *

Raphael remembered watching a television programme by himself when he was around seven or eight, it was some kind of romantic comedy and that's when he first found out about love, another type of love unlike the one he shared with the members of his family. He went to Donnie to ask about what he had seen, as Donnie was the person to go to about anything and everything and although he didn't know much about it apart from it was something between human adults and normally ended with them getting married and having children.

When Raphael was eleven he saw his first same sex couple on television and was intrigued by it, he'd only ever seen human males and females together, so of course he went to Donnie who explained this was very common and very normal although there were people in the world who thought differently than they did which was a reason why same sex couples couldn't get married in most countries and most states.

When Raphael was thirteen he developed a crush on his brother, Donatello, but this was one thing that Raph didn't go and ask or tell him about it, he figured he'd keep it to himself since what he was feeling was too wrong and if Donnie were to take it the wrong way he might never see him or the rest of his family again and he didn't want that at all. His guilt lessened slightly two years later when he found out that he and his brothers weren't actually related by blood but he still didn't go to Donnie.

When Raphael was eighteen, Donnie came to him. It was completely out of the blue and after five years Raph was starting to think his crush had died away but he soon found out he was very wrong when someone climbed into bed with him.

"Donnie? What are ya-" he didn't get to finish off his sentence as Donnie kissed him and it only took him a second to respond and a few seconds after that they were in a very passionate embrace that neither wanted to stop but soon it did, mutually.

"I love ya Donnie." Raph admitted after five years of hiding it and the purple banded turtle beamed back at him.

"I love you, Raph."


	2. Two

**Drabble Set Two**

 _Raph/Leo, One Sided Don/Raph, Mikey/Don_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

* * *

 _Hate_

* * *

"I hate him, I fuckin' hate him!" Raph shouted as he paced around Donatello's lab, said turtle was sat at his desk rolling his eyes at his brother's attitude.

"No you don't Raph." Donnie sighed, he must have the same conversation with Raph every single week. He'd come into his lab, break a few things, shout and swear until the smart turtle could calm him down enough to talk to him and then it would go to this.

"I do, I fuckin' hate him."

"No you don't Raph, you love him and he loves you, everything he does is for your own good and because he worries about you." Donnie said, his heart aching as the words poured from his mouth, his words said Leo but they meant him.

"I know, but-" Raph stopped, he knew Donnie was right, Donnie was always right about everything. "Ya right, Don, I'm sucha idiot for acting like that."

"There's no need to tell me that." Donnie grinned and lightened the mood enough to make his brother smile.

"Thanks Don." Raph said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder and giving it a squeeze, which was about the most affectionate thing he would ever get from his hot headed brother, despite wanting more.

"No problem Raph, you know I'm always here for you if you need me to be."

"Thanks bro." Raph said before leaving the lab in a much happier mood than when he had first came in. Donnie was glad he was able to fix the little things in Raph and Leo's relationship, of course deep inside him he didn't want to because he was the one who wanted to be in a relationship and that he wanted their relationship to break, but Raph was happy, most of the time, which was all he could ask for.

* * *

 _Triumph_

* * *

"BOOYAH!" Mikey screamed as he entered the lair and the two turtles that inhabited it, Raphael and Leonardo, and rolled their eyes as well as Master Splinter who was sat in front of the television watching his stories.

"What are ya glouting about now?" Raph said, looking over at his younger brother, who had done nothing but gloat about every little thing that he did that he thought was impressive or a triumph, even though ninety nine percent of the time they were nowhere close to being one.

"Oh...nothing…" Mikey said as he did his famous show off walk which caused everyone to to groan once again.

"Mikey, just tell us, we're not in a guessing mood." Leo said, trying to read his book which was currently placed in his lap but he knew he was going to have little luck with Mikey being the way he currently was.

"...I just got laid." Mikey said and ran away into the kitchen just as Donnie walked into the living room, looking very tired and not very aware of his surroundings. It was no secret that the Mikey and Donnie were in a relationship and had been for a little over two months, just as Raph and Leo had, only they had been in one much longer than their brothers.

"Congrats Don." Raph said, not really interested but slightly amused.

"Shut up Raph." was the response he got from his barely awake brother.

* * *

 _Feel_

* * *

He wasn't sure why he liked it, but he really did. He loved it when his fingers and hands explored his lover's body, every single inch of exposed flesh and everything else. His lover didn't complain either, so it was a win, win situation.

He had an obsession with touch, ever since he was young, he was always hugging his family and wanting to be closer and as he got older it hadn't changed, he always hugged his brothers even when they didn't want him to, because he loved the touch and the intimacy that it provided.

And now he was even more intimate with one of his brothers his obsession with touch had gone through the roof. Donatello had said that Mikey might have an enhanced sense of touch, which would explain his obsession but Mikey knew that Donnie made this up for himself, as he was a turtle who liked to know everything and if he didn't know something, he would come up with some scientific explanation to explain it.

Frankly Mikey didn't care what he had, what he did care about was the fascination that Donnie had with his 'enhanced sense' and was very happy to have Mikey use it on him.


End file.
